


Trucker

by MafeJ



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MafeJ/pseuds/MafeJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de pasar un día botado a la mitad de la nada, en la Luisiana rural, alguien se detiene frente al autoestopista que espera. Jared, de entre todas las cosas, no se esperaba a alguien como él. Y mucho menos, lo que sucedería a partir del momento en que sus dedos rozaron la manija de la puerta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A la orilla de la carretera

**Author's Note:**

> "La vida de cada hombre es un camino hacia sí mismo, el intento de un camino, el esbozo de un sendero."
> 
>  
> 
> Hermann Hesse

La serie de hechos desafortunados había comenzado la tarde de ayer, cuando decidió entrar al pequeño establecimiento a su espalda. Quizás él mismo tuvo la culpa, quizás no.

Nunca sabría si la idea de la estafa había estado siempre ahí, bien escondida en la mente del chico, debajo de ese rubio cabello puntiagudo, o si se había desarrollado en el lapso –quizás demasiado largo- que le había tomado elegir entre las mentas y las chocolatinas. Le resultaba gracioso hasta cierto punto que hubiese optado por las primeras y no por el chocolate, con el que habría tenido algo que mordisquear para no comenzar el día con el estómago vacío.

Jared se hallaba sentado en el pavimento, con la espalda pegada a la pared, justo como había estado toda la noche. Y aunque el muro era perfectamente plano, podía jurar que se le enterraba entre las vértebras y causaba esos horribles calambres que le obligaron a levantarse. Jamás había tenido que dormir en el piso desnudo; a la intemperie, además; por lo que su cuerpo, consciente de ese hecho, le reclamó con fuerza. Tuvo que dar un par de pasos tambaleándose antes de volver a sentir las piernas unidas a la cadera. Colocó ambas manos sobre su espalda baja y se estiró hacia atrás, soltando un quejido largo.

_Maldito. Hijueputa._

Ayer se había desahogado cuando quiso. Maldijo e ideó mil maneras de llevar a cabo una muerte tortuosa. Se jaló tanto el cabello que creía que era un milagro que no estuviese calvo. Tomó las estúpidas mentas y las arrojó al piso, saltó sobre ellas y siguió caminando un tramo más antes de detenerse y volver a gritar. Estaba tan furioso que ya no hallaba qué hacer consigo mismo, y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que todo ese tiempo había estado enterrando las uñas en sus palmas, dejando pequeñas lunas rojas debajo de las líneas de su mano. Una vez se le hubo bajado el coraje lo suficiente como para no blasfemar cada medio minuto, regresó sobre sus pasos y recogió su guitarra acústica del suelo. El personal de la estación de gas sólo lo había observado un tanto curioso, pero nadie se había atrevido a reírse de su peculiar actitud. Después de todo, no era difícil adivinar qué había pasado después de que Jared hubiese lanzado amenazas a los cuatro vientos.

Aún no podía creer que su ex compañero de secundaria hubiese tenido tan poca vergüenza como para arrancar el auto mientras él hacía las compras. Iría a California sólo para encontrar a ese imbécil y golpearlo hasta dejarle inconsciente. Y después lo dejaría abandonado en una jodida gasolinera de una carretera vacía, justo como le había hecho a él. Le dejó sin nada más que su amada guitarra y los cincuenta dólares que había encontrado en los diferentes bolsillos de su pantalón. Todo había quedado en el auto. Su preciosa guitarra eléctrica, amplificadores, sintetizador… ¡demonios! Hasta su ropa. Volvió a recargarse en la pared, echando la cabeza hacia atrás en un suspiro de resignación. La locura había pasado. No se había esfumado completamente, pero al menos ocupaba una pequeña parte de su cerebro ahora y le dejaba pensar con más claridad. Tenía que dejar eso de lado un momento y preocuparse por salir de ahí y, de alguna manera, llegar hasta Los Ángeles. Era su sueño, la más loca fantasía por la que había apostado todo y aquella que no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir por complicada que la situación se tornara. Simplemente no quería ser otro de muchos que regresaban de nuevo a casa, sin haber salido siquiera de Luisiana.

Alzó la vista y vio el sol surgiendo como una enorme yema amarilla entre las pesadas nubes grises, como si le estuviese presumiendo el poder salir de una cama. Fue cerrando los ojos conforme los rayos se desemperezaban y refulgían con toda su fuerza hasta que sólo vio un halo amarillo detrás de sus pestañas. Después, usó la mitad de una de las dos botellas de agua que tenía –hasta había comprado una para el tipo, caray- y se enjuagó la cara y la boca. Carraspeó un tanto y escupió en una esquina, lejos de donde había estado sentado. Aún sentía la tierra entre los dientes y debajo de la lengua, el sudor seco en su ropa y la espalda maltratada, todo ello agregándose al agujero que amenazaba con devorar su estómago. Salió del enorme cuadro de concreto que era la estación y comenzó a andar en el pasto, dejando que sus converse negros se llenaran de polvo y del rocío que aún impregnaba el color verde bajo sus pies.

Su siguiente objetivo ahora era, con toda claridad, no repetir su penosa búsqueda de transporte del día anterior. El sentido común le decía que el sitio en donde se hallaba no formaba parte de una de las rutas principales, sino de un reducido camino rural, probablemente un brazo de alguno otro no mucho más grande. Incluso si fuese temporada baja, habrían pasado más que los diez pobres autos de ayer. Tendría que caminar si quería salir de esa estación, y aunque hacerlo no le aseguraba el hecho de que algún auto le llevaría, al menos le animaba moverse y dejar de esperar a que vinieran tiempos mejores. Las oportunidades no solían llegar, se buscaban.

Esperó unas dos horas, calculando, hasta que el encargado llegó caminando –quizás vivía lo suficientemente cerca- y abrió la tienda de nuevo. Jared se paseó por los alrededores un rato más, tratando de no lucir tan desesperado como en realidad se encontraba y cruzando por segunda vez, en menos de veinticuatro horas, la puerta del establecimiento. El leve tintineo del colgante de la puerta y las opacas baldosas crema le hicieron sentir como en una vieja serie de TV, de esas que solía ver en el antiguo televisor de los abuelos después de ajustar la antena al menos unas cuatro veces. Caminó entre los únicos tres pasillos, recolectando artículos que consideró necesarios dentro de su presupuesto, como barritas de cereales, galletas, bebidas energéticas, y un pequeño tubo de pasta de dientes con un igualmente diminuto cepillo dental. Se tomó la libertad de llevar repelente y así evitar el martirio de casi morir devorado por esos salvajes insectos hematófagos. Aún tenía la pantorrilla adolorida, y estaba seguro de que incluso dormido había continuado rascando el parche, porque justo en ese momento sentía cómo el rojo y brillante pedazo de piel latía bajo los pantalones mientras él hacía lo posible por no hincarse y comenzar a rascar de nuevo. Haciendo maravillas con la pila de barras en una mano y los demás artículos en la otra, caminó hasta el mostrador, donde un hombre de edad media le esperaba sin verlo realmente.

–Buenos días.

–Buenos– Contestó su interlocutor, apenas mirándolo antes de depositar el diario que estaba leyendo en una silla a su costado y comenzar a presionar las teclas de la vieja caja registradora.

El ventilador en el techo no hacía demasiado por amortiguar el ligero bochorno de la mañana, pero creaba un ruido constante que evitaba que la falta de palabras entre ellos se tornara incómoda. Jared no lo notó, sin embargo, porque su mente estaba enfocada en un artículo más. Moría por un sándwich. Lo pensó por unos segundos y tomó dos del refrigerador de al lado, depositándolos en la repisa de madera junto con un par de billetes.

–Disculpe, ¿sabe usted dónde puedo conseguir transporte por aquí? – Jared preguntó una vez el señor comenzó a vaciar sus artículos en una bolsa marrón.

El hombre detuvo su tarea rutinaria, usando uno de sus dedos regordetes para regresar los anteojos que se habían resbalado de su sitio debido al sudor. Su vista se dirigió hacia la ventana, mirando a la nada, realmente, mientras cavilaba. Poco después retomó lo que estaba haciendo, y continuó hablando mientras le pasaba la bolsa sellada junto con un par de monedas.

–Lo siento, muchacho. Esta no es una ruta muy concurrida– Jared asintió, pensando con cierto sarcasmo que si no lo hubiese dicho jamás lo hubiese descubierto. El hombre parecía no comprender la gravedad del caso, porque inmediatamente volteó para ordenar una pila de latas a su espalda y pasar una tela húmeda sobre el aparador. Jared frunció la boca y juntó las cejas, en un gesto consternado. Mientras el hombre hacía esto, continuó hablando- Sin embargo, deberías ir al cruce con la 49. Es una de las rutas principales, así que allá no tendrás problemas.

–¿Me podría indicar qué dirección seguir? Por favor– el plan pintaba bien. Lo único en contra era que carecía de mapas y no tenía reverenda idea de dónde se encontraba con exactitud. Tomó su bolsa de papel de la mesa y siguió al mayor mientras este se dirigía hacia la puerta.

–Claro que sí.

A su paso, el dependiente saludó a un par de jóvenes con overoles de color grisáceo, sentados frente a las dispensadoras de gasolina mientras jugaban a las cartas. Jared echó entonces el cambio que había recibido en su bolsillo derecho y metió la mano en la bolsa. Sacó un sándwich al que le dio un gran mordisco después de rasgar el empaque con vergonzosa desesperación. En otras circunstancias habría desechado el jamón, pero ahora no tenía tiempo ni ganas de. Se detuvieron justo donde comenzaba el maltratado camino de asfalto. Jared tragaba con rapidez, casi olvidando masticar, y aunque sabía que si continuaba así le dolería el estómago, no se detuvo y continuó con el segundo emparedado en tiempo record.

–Tienes que seguir la carretera unas… dos horas a pie en esa dirección– dijo señalando con una mano mientras apoyaba la otra en la cadera– De ahí encontrarás una bifurcación. Tomas el camino de la izquierda y luego a la derecha. En total harías unas ocho horas, aproximadamente.

Jared abrió bastante los ojos, apretando la bolsa de papel con el codo, con las mejillas llenas de pan y lechuga y la guitarra colgando precariamente del hombro. Ocho jodidas horas. Se preguntó entonces si no sería mejor idea quedarse acá y rogar porque algún granjero dejara de mirarlo con desconfianza y fuera lo suficientemente piadoso como para llevarlo en su camioneta, al menos hasta el cruce que le mencionaban. De todas formas, ¿cuál era la probabilidad de que llegado el momento de estar parado en dicho cruce, hubiese alguna diferencia?

Su interlocutor le miró, como esperando que el joven le respondiera. Quizás no le había tratado de la manera más amable ni atenta, y el pronóstico no resultaba tan alentador, pero un poco de apoyo le sentaba muy bien y no pudo hacer más que ofrecerle una muy leve sonrisa. Le dio las gracias, con un apretón de manos, y se despidió. Porque si todo iba viento en popa, no le volvería a ver. Echó un vistazo rápido a esa estación, aquella en la que se había perdido –o más bien, en la que le habían dejado- y a partir de la cual tendría que volverse a encontrar. Una vez solo de nuevo, abrió la funda de su guitarra y usó el poco espacio libre para acomodar las barritas, se la colgó al hombro y sacudió sus manos en los pantalones. Levantó la bolsa con las botellas de agua, colocándola debajo de su brazo y dio el primer paso, enfilándose a la parte más dura y transformativa de su viaje.

 

* * *

 

 

Habían pasado varios minutos desde que desistió en seguir observando el horizonte, porque éste no cambiaba por mucho que siguiese caminando. Siempre desechó la idea de poseer un reloj con el pretexto de que así se sentía una persona más libre, sin la presión del tiempo a sus espaldas, pero justo en ese momento consideró que en ciertas situaciones era verdaderamente útil. Así al menos no estaría al borde de la psicosis, porque creía haber andado todo el día. Aún le restaban las horas que debería estar parado a la orilla del camino, donde probablemente nadie le haría caso y tendría que dormir debajo de alguno de los árboles que se asomaban de vez en cuando, o al abrigo de la cerca de uno de los tantos sembradíos del lugar. Su condición física era muy buena, pero había dejado de trotar después de los primeros kilómetros y ahora casi arrastraba los pies, tropezando con los agujeros que salpicaban el asfalto continuamente. El cabello, que le llegaba hasta las cejas y el cuello, se le adhería a la piel con la misma tenacidad con la que lo hacían sus ropas a su piel.

Antes de llegar a la primera desviación había pasado por una pequeña escuela rural, donde los padres de los niños le miraban con recelo antes de tomar a sus pequeños de la mano y retirarse lo más rápido posible. Jared no podía culparlos. Llevaba menos de un día perdido y  su ropa se hallaba cubierta de tierra por haber dormido en el piso, añadiéndole a sus rotos pantalones cargo un aspecto descuidado y sucio, eso sin contar la cara de pocas pulgas que cargaba y lo mal que debía de oler ya.

Siguió surcando los baches, entre las enormes casas dispersas, los árboles y la humedad del ambiente que se le adhería a la frente y resbalaba, haciendo que le escocieran los ojos. Ni siquiera se preocupó en detenerse cuando las agujetas de uno de sus tenis se soltaron y los delgados hilos blancos comenzaron a ser pisoteados. Pasó por un par de granjas y un terreno en construcción, sin levantar el rostro por un buen rato. No tenía mucho sentido seguir el mismo patrón de hileras con retoños de árboles frutales perfectamente dispuestas a cada lado de la carretera. Quizás si hubiese tenido aún energías, si no le doliera tanto la espalda, habría considerado sacar por un rato su guitarra, para no escuchar sólo el crujido de las piedrecillas bajo la suela de sus zapatos y el ocasional ruido de las aves.

Al fin, se encontró con el siguiente cruce. Giró hacia la derecha -se había empeñado tanto en recordar las direcciones durante toda su trayectoria- luchando contra la desilusión cuando volvió a ver más follaje al fondo.

–Esto realmente apesta– Dijo a la nada y bajó la cabeza, avanzando hasta uno de los lados del camino. Se dejó caer para sentarse por un rato en el pasto seco y sacar una de las botellas. Dio un sorbito al agua, que adquirió la misma temperatura del ambiente, e hizo a un lado una mueca de desagrado.

Tendría que levantarse pronto si quería llegar en un horario razonable. Una vez que anocheciera, sería una locura tratar de detener a los autos sin ser arrollado. Cruzó las piernas y tomó entre las manos el converse que se había desatado, observando la agujeta descosida y casi negra. Se preguntaba si los zapatos le durarían el resto del viaje, porque, para empezar, antes de éste ya estaban bastante desgastados. Tenía la sensación de que cada roca era un futuro agujero en la suela. La mayoría de la gente ya habría tirado al basurero un par de gastados tenis negros de tela de siete años de antigüedad, pero Jared era el tipo de persona sentimental que no podía desprenderse tan fácilmente de sus fieles compañeros. Tenían tantas historias y caminos que contar, y después de este viaje -si es que lograba concluir con éxito- por supuesto que los conservaría consigo. Lo mismo sucedía con su guitarra, que recibió cuando apenas era un niño y que se mantenía íntegra, exceptuando los rayones en la parte trasera de la caja. A los ocho había dibujado un pequeño cohete junto a las cuerdas, con unos redondos ojos y una línea por boca que había acabado dándole un aspecto serio y aburrido, pero a Jared le seguía gustando. Tanto que no se preocupó por quitarlo o usar algo del dinero que ganó trabajando durante su adolescencia en una flamante guitarra acústica nueva. Prefirió gastar sus ingresos en otros experimentos con instrumentos eléctricos. Esa línea de pensamiento le llevó a recordar que dichos objetos se hallaban en el maletero de un auto camino a California.

–Aahh…– Gruñó, levantando la cabeza a un azul pálido, demasiado brillante, demasiado puro. Jodidamente alentador para cualquiera excepto para sus cansados pies.

Abrió la funda de lona negra y sacó un par de barritas que mordisqueó con desgana, bajando el sabor de moras artificial con un tercio de la botella de agua. Guardó las envolturas en sus bolsillos y colocó una de las manos detrás de su espalda a modo de palanca. Se impulsó con el dolor surgiendo nuevamente de las articulaciones antes de levantar sus escasas pertenencias y continuar.

Mientras se movía de nuevo, comenzó a tararear una canción. Un tanto burda, indefinida, improvisada. _Completamente nueva. Toda suya._ Sonrió un poco, pensando en lo irónico que era encontrar inspiración en situaciones como ésta. En su mente, llevaba el ritmo del ruidito sordo de sus pasos y una guitarra un tanto melancólica. Se aseguraría de perderse más seguido con un puñado de barritas por allí, se dijo. Soltó un resoplido ante lo negro de su humor mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Cuando pasó la siguiente curva -ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas llevaba, en sí- la sonrisa regresó a su rostro. A unos cientos de metros, el gris suave del asfalto de la ruta 49 contrastaba con el gris oscuro del camino en el que se hallaba. Parpadeó varias veces, su cerebro insistía en que todo eso podría ser alguna clase de espejismo debido al horrible calor de la región. Pero el sonido distante de los autos pasando a toda velocidad le hizo apretar el paso, usando el último dote de fuerzas para trotar hacia la intersección de ambas carreteras.

Al llegar, casi sin aliento, hizo lo que había venido haciendo durante todo el camino. Alzó la mano y levantó el pulgar. El viento de los primeros dos autos le revolvió el cabello y le hizo cerrar los ojos. El aire estaba caliente, pero al menos le secaba el sudor del rostro. No mucho después, cuando se hallaba sentado justo a la orilla, con la mano aún en alto, logró conseguir lo que tanto había esperado, y al mismo tiempo, lo que no se esperaba. Tenía la idea de que, si alguien se detenía por él, sería algún grupo de chicos como él, un artista viajero o una madura pareja liberal en una furgoneta. La enorme máquina de dieciocho ruedas rugió mientras se detenía unos cuantos metros después de su sitio en el piso, esperándole, con el zumbido tenue del motor como recordatorio de que seguía allí. Jared reaccionó algo tarde. Si pudiese haber visto su propia cara, habría observado un par de ojos azules realmente sorprendidos que se distinguían aún debajo de su mugriento cabello. Se tropezó al dar los primeros pasos, casi tirando su guitarra en el proceso, pero reanudó la marcha lo mejor que pudo hasta que su mano tomó la perilla de metal de la puerta.

La movió hacia abajo, escuchando un clic antes de que la puerta se abriera y revelara a quien sería su siguiente guía de viaje.

 


	2. Conociendo a la bestia (de acero).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Confiar en todos es insensato; pero no confiar en nadie es neurótica torpeza."
> 
> Juvenal

– ¿Subes o qué? – La voz grave e impaciente del hombre sentado frente a Jared fue la aguja que reventó su creciente burbuja de ensimismamiento.

El viajero parpadeó un par de veces antes de reafirmar su agarre en la manivela de acero y levantar una pierna. Las piedrecillas que se habían encajado en su zapato se desprendieron y cayeron, tintineando al rebotar contra la escalerilla y caer sobre el asfalto. A Jared le habría gustado subir mucho más ágilmente, como lo había pintado en su mente con anticipación. Un salto feliz al asiento del copiloto, volando sobre la puerta del auto. Pero en cuanto hizo el primer movimiento, sus músculos le detuvieron. Subió casi arrastrándose sobre el tapizado del asiento. Si no hubiese estado tan ocupado con la tarea de subir sin enredarse con la correa de su guitarra, habría notado como el otro hombre soltaba una risita por lo patético que lucía.

Cerró la puerta y se acomodó mejor en el asiento, tratando de colocar el instrumento a un lado sin éxito hasta que optó por colocarlo en el piso. Notó inmediatamente el olor de aromatizante para autos y el de las colillas de cigarrillo que terminaban de consumirse en un vaso de plástico abandonado entre ambos asientos. Se le hizo imposible notar también el cigarrillo que el desconocido sostenía en la mano izquierda, de tal forma que casi parecía a punto de caer por la ventana, y las latas de cerveza llenas y vacías frente a sus converse. Una parte de él estaba honestamente aliviada de haber conseguido transporte, pero la otra estaba considerando seriamente abrir la puerta y saltar de ahí o rodar escalerillas abajo.

Jared se obligó a no sentirse acobardado por el súbito ambiente hostil. Quizás era todo idea suya y estaba creando prejuicios cuando ni siquiera sabía el nombre del sujeto. Como todos decían, no debía juzgar a un libro por su portada. Especialmente cuando ese libro tenía un auto. O camión, en este caso.

–Mi nombre es Jared. Gracias por dejarme subir– Permaneció mirándole, con la mano apuntando hacia él hasta que la espera comenzó a hacerse incómoda. Jared se sintió estúpido entonces, y hasta cierto punto indignado. Tampoco lucía tan sucio… cuando comenzó a bajar el brazo de nuevo, un fuerte apretón le tomó por sorpresa. Y la palabra fuerte no se acercaba a la sensación que en realidad le había acaparado. Era como si la mano del contrario fuese tan firme que le hubiese envuelto todo el brazo, amenazando con dislocarle el hombro si se atrevía a desviar la mirada. Supuso que el efecto magnético aplicaba también en sus ojos semi-cerrados, almendrados y brillantes como dos piedras de ámbar. Los habría descrito en una sola palabra: _fieros._

–Shannon– Soltó su mano sin más, haciendo que Jared frunciera el ceño. Dio una calada a su cigarrillo antes de tomar el vaso y vaciarlo en la carretera -una jodida propiedad del estado- echando dicho cigarro en el recipiente. Jared conservó el mismo gesto hasta que Shannon volteó en su dirección y le dirigió una mala cara– El cinturón.

–¿Disculpa?

–Ponte el cinturón.

Fantástico. Jared descartó sus comentarios irónicos sobre cinturones de seguridad en un auto con más alcohol que un autoservicio tan pronto como Shannon pisó el acelerador. Ahora su meta no era llegar a Los Ángeles, sino llegar con vida a cualquier ciudad a la que ese cafre de nombre extraño se dirigiera. Se ajustó la cinta con rapidez y se dijo que, a ese paso, su recorrido con ese sujeto no duraría demasiado. Al menos, eso era lo que esperaba.

Después, el intercambio de palabras se redujo a nada. Aquello le dio tiempo de sacar la cabeza por la ventana y dirigir la mirada hacia afuera, al naranja intenso del sol mezclándose con el verde de los brotes que se emborronaban tan pronto como pasaban frente a ellos a esa velocidad. La pintura azul oscuro del camión, así como la imagen de una rosa, se reflejaban en el espejo retrovisor. El diseño de la flor era exactamente igual a la gorra que su acompañante se había rehusado a quitarse a pesar de que el sol no lograba alcanzarle dentro de la cabina. Jared podía intentar fijar la vista en el paisaje, pero de vez en cuando usaba ese mismo espejo para observar a Shannon. Incluso, cuando se sentía con un poco más de valor, le daba un vistazo rápido directamente antes de fingir que sólo se acomodaba en el asiento.

Shannon era exactamente como Jared se imaginaba que sería un conductor de camiones, pero con unos treinta kilos menos. Tenía tatuajes, chaleco de mezclilla, su aparentemente indispensable gorra negra y barba espesa y abundante hasta la clavícula. Una que le permitiría portar una navaja colgada al cuello si necesitaba la ventaja de un ataque sorpresa a su enemigo en una hipotética pelea callejera por un sixpack de cervezas. Jared se encogió de hombros en su mente. Simplemente se veía como ese tipo de sujetos.

Jared volvió la vista al espejo sólo para encontrarse con la mirada de Shannon. Miró hacia otro lado, como si la superficie reflectante quemara. Mientras Jared se preguntaba si había sido demasiado obvio, Shannon hacía casi lo mismo, le observaba. Había tratado de ignorar al chico, pero desde hacía quince minutos no dejaba de mover la jodida pierna y eso estaba acabando con la poca paciencia que le había dado el último cigarrillo de la caja. Tenía más, por supuesto, pero para ello debería estirarse sobre el asiento del copiloto y forcejear con el maletero unos buenos minutos antes de poder conseguir su siguiente dosis de nicotina. Lo habría hecho si eso no implicase que tendría que acostarse sobre el regazo del muchacho en el proceso. No faltaba demasiado para llegar, de todas formas. Pero antes: la pierna.

–Oye niño, tranquilo. No es la primera vez que le doy el aventón a un hippie– Jared detuvo la acción al momento. _Bingo._

¿Niño? Ese hombre no tendría unos 3 o 4 años más que él mismo, pensó Jared, aunque no tuvo tiempo de analizar más a fondo esa parte. ¿Le había llamado hippie?

–¡Hey! No es que tenga nada contra ellos. Pero no soy un hippie– Jared dijo mientras colocaba una mano en su propio pecho y negaba suavemente con la cabeza.

–Ah, ¿no? – Preguntó Shannon irónicamente mientras rodaba los ojos.

–No. Es decir, son buenas personas, pero no. Si acaso, puedo decir que soy vegano– Jared no captó la ironía de las palabras del conductor, sino que incluso se volteó levemente para encararlo y así continuar la conversación.

–Pues pareces uno– respondió Shannon, luchando por ocultar su creciente sonrisa. Nunca era mal momento para molestar a alguien.

–Soy un músico– ¡Duuh! Jared levantó su guitarra para enfatizarlo, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

Shannon se encogió de hombros, un tanto despectivamente, sin despegar la vista de la carretera –Es lo mismo.

Jared abrazó resentidamente su guitarra, acunándola contra su pecho mientras le dirigía una mirada glacial al mayor. Sin embargo, no respondió nada. Dejaría que su orgullo sanase solo esta vez. No le quedaban ganas ni energías para comenzar a discutir sobre su profesión, cosa que siempre se tornaba intensa una vez que daba rienda suelta a su pasión por la música. Mientras tanto, colocó el mentón contra la lona negra que cubría el mástil de su guitarra y removió los pies, haciendo que las latas debajo de ellos chocaran entre sí.

–¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?

–¿Dejar de hacer qué?– Jared realmente no tenía idea de a qué se refería su acompañante. No estaba haciendo nada.

–Has estado moviendo las piernas por el último cuarto de hora como loco. Pareciera que tus pies estuviesen sobre una hoguera.

–¿Cómo Cuauhtémoc?

–¿Cómo qué?

–Cuauhtémoc. Realmente nunca me gustó la historia, pero recuerdo muy bien esta parte en dónde un…

–No, no, no– Shannon lanzó una mirada rápida, pero no por ello menos intensa, antes de enfocarse en el frente –Yo no quiero saber- sólo, deja de moverlas. ¿Quieres? Es lo único que te pido para permanecer en mi camión.

Jared realmente habría intentado. Pero ahora que prestaba verdadera atención…

–No creo que pueda.

–¿Por qué demonios no puedes?

–Creo que necesito ir al baño.

Shannon soltó una risa corta y sarcástica, antes de murmurar “¿es en serio?” casi para sí mismo. Maniobró la imponente máquina sin mucho esfuerzo hasta aparcar en la orilla –Que sea rápido.

Jared bajó con tan poca gracia como había subido, llevando su guitarra consigo -ya había tenido malas experiencias con ello- y alejándose un par de pasos hacia las plantas de la orilla. Mientras trataba de que el viento de la tarde-noche no le hiciera mojar los pantalones, en la cabina del auto Shannon le dio un par de golpes al tablero hasta que éste se abrió. Una cajetilla descansaba solitaria al fondo del compartimiento, por lo que hizo nota mental de reabastecerse tan pronto como llegara a su destino. Introdujo el pitillo en un orificio del tablero hasta que éste se encendió y lo acercó a su boca.

Pronto, la puerta se abrió y Jared repitió el penoso proceso de montarse en el asiento. Esta vez Shannon estaba demasiado ocupado disfrutando de su cigarro como para prestarle atención. Sin embargo, antes de poner en marcha el camión, repitió con el mismo mal humor del inicio:

–El cinturón– Jared forcejeó un tanto mientras Shan negaba con la cabeza –¿Qué tus padres no te enseñaron la importancia de esa cosa?

–Nosotros nunca tuvimos dinero para un auto.

–Eso no importa. Alguna vez tuviste que haber tomado un autobús– Shannon se dio cuenta que quizás, estaba siendo un poco duro con él, así que lo siguiente fue dicho con voz mucho más comprensiva –He visto accidentes que te harían desear no volver a viajar en carretera nunca más.

Shannon esperaba a que Jared le respondiera con algo, pero tras varios minutos de silencio, decidió dirigir la conversación a otro rumbo.

-Además, no pagaré una multa por tu culpa– Jared le miró brevemente antes de sonreír un poco. De alguna forma, Shannon se las arregló para que su voz se escuchara como la broma que era –Y bien, ¿a dónde te diriges?

–A Los Ángeles.

–Eso es… lejos.

–Lo sé.

–¿Planeas llegar así hasta California?

–No tengo otra opción.

–Si yo hubiese sido tú, habría ahorrado antes de intentar cualquier cosa– la voz de Shannon se escuchaba diferente con el cigarrillo entre los dientes. Pero parecía que estaba más dispuesto a conversar de esta forma. Jared tomó ese dato y lo guardó en el bolsillo. Aunque dudaba que le sirviera para mucho en el futuro. De hecho, ya que no le vería, no le haría nada de daño contarle lo que había pasado. Así, le relató todo de forma resumida y sin mucha ceremonia. Como esperó, Shannon no pudo evitar reírse. No le ofendió tanto como pensó que lo haría.

–¿Hablas en serio? Tienes agallas, chico. Yo habría regresado directo a casa.

–Bueno, si regresaba no había realmente… gran cosa. Era todo o nada.

Shannon le comprendía. Ya había pasado una vez por ello, y sabía lo duro que resultaba hacerse paso a través de la adversidad por sí mismo. Asintió con la cabeza y después siguió conduciendo por largo rato, hasta que los autos se fueron apretando cada vez más y pasó debajo cartel verde con el escudo azul de la ruta 49 y la leyenda “Shreveport” en letras blancas. Un letrero amarillo junto al camino señalaba una curva cercana.

–¡Grandísimo imbécil! – Shannon golpeteó el volante y el claxon resonó. Un auto le había rebasado en la jodida curva, por lo que tuvo que hacer un movimiento bastante brusco. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como la cabeza de Jared se desvió a uno de los lados. Entonces cayó en cuenta que el chico estaba durmiendo. Un par de expresiones como ‘No soy su jodida niñera’ o ‘Por esto le suceden cosas como esas’ aparecieron en su mente, antes de pensarlo mejor. El muchacho probablemente estaba cansado después del largo día. Pero aún así, eso no justificaba el exceso de confianza, se dijo Shannon. No todos tenían buenas intenciones e hizo hincapié en decirle esto a Jared antes de que partieran caminos.

Dobló en la siguiente esquina y las luces del camión alumbraron el logo de Black Fuel Trading Co. que se hallaba pintado en uno de los blancos muros de concreto de la distribuidora. El camión dio un resoplido antes de apagarse, y Shannon saltó con cierta gracia producto de la práctica. Saludó a un par de viejos compañeros y a unos nuevos conductores. Unos cinco camiones, incluyendo el suyo, se hallaban alineados frente a las puertas del almacén, todos eran modelos medianamente nuevos. Shannon hizo un par de estiramientos antes de echarle un vistazo a su pasajero. Ni los constantes pitidos de los autos en el apabullante tráfico de la entrada de la ciudad lograron despertarlo, dormía como un tronco. En parte sentía un poco de preocupación por el muchacho. No aparentaba ni los 17 años, aunque no se había tomado la molestia de preguntarle su edad. Y viendo su tendencia a traer problemas, se le hacía bastante egoísta dejarle ahí varado en la ciudad. No era su obligación ayudarle, trataba de decirse. Pero ¡demonios!, el tipo sería carnada fácil si lo dejaba así sin más.

Entró y se sentó en una de las sencillas bancas de metal junto a una maquinilla expendedora de sodas. Sacó de su chaleco un nuevo cigarrillo antes de tomar su teléfono y marcar un número. Se odiaría a sí mismo por un buen tiempo.

–Buenas noches, está hablando a Black Fuel Trade Company. ¿En qué podemos servirle? – La voz de un hombre joven se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

–Soy yo, Shannon.

–¡Hey bro! ¿Qué pasa? – El profesionalismo de unos segundos antes se desvaneció, dando paso a un tono mucho más informal.

–Oye, Tomo… quería pedir un favor.

–¿Tanto tiempo sin hablar a tu amigo en la oficinas y cuando lo haces sólo es por favores? Me siento algo usado– Tomo hizo una pausa antes de reír sobre su propia broma. Escuchó una risa entre dientes de parte de Shannon a través de la bocina del teléfono– Si es sobre adelantar la fecha de pago, ya te dije que no me encargo de esa área y la última vez que se lo pedí a Vicky ella…

–No, no es eso-–Shannon le interrumpió, exhalando el humo con rapidez en una fina línea antes de voltear hacia su camión estacionado al frente– Verás, tengo un par de asuntos que hacer en Los Ángeles, ¿crees que puedas arreglarme una entrega por allí?

–¿Los Ángeles? Ok, déjame revisar la agenda de entregas de la costa este y veré que puedo hacer. No te prometo nada- Shannon se formó una imagen mental de Tomo sosteniendo el teléfono entre su oreja y el hombro mientras se inclinaba sobre su computador de escritorio en su siempre desordenado cubículo– Aquí está. Dice… oh. Las entregas son aproximadamente cada medio mes. Y la última fue hace… como cuatro días.

–¡Mierda!

–Lo siento, hermano, ¿en serio necesitas ir ahora mismo? – el pelinegro dio un par de clics, leyendo atentamente los destinos y fechas planteadas.

–No estoy realmente obligado, pero sería muy bueno si fuera en los siguientes días.

–Lo más que puedo hacer por ti es asignarte entregas en esa dirección, al menos en lo que se asigna la siguiente a Los Ángeles. Te la daría, de eso no hay problema. Pero tendrás que esperar hasta que pase.

Shannon lo pensó por un minuto mientras vaciaba las cenizas en una maceta cercana. Nunca era tarde para hacer buenas acciones. Además, estaría trabajando mientras tanto. No perdía nada.

–Está bien. Pero asegúrate de que nadie más las tome.

–Claro, claro. De eso me encargo yo. Por cierto, ¿qué me darías a cambio?

–Mmm… no lo sé, ¿una bola de estambre para tus gatos? – Tomo le dirigió una risa un tanto falsa antes de responder.

–Ellos estarían muy felices, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de su dueño. ¡Vamos!, siempre estoy haciéndote favores y no recibo nada a cambio– Tomo se impulsó con los pies y su silla de rueditas avanzó hacia atrás, lo que le permitió subir los pies al escritorio.

–Una noche de boliche, ¿te parece? Sólo tú, yo y esos horribles zapatos. Quizás hasta te deje ganar.

–¡JA! Qué modestia, pero no la necesito. Saldré victorioso por mi cuenta. Ahorra para invitarme unas cervezas cuando eso pase– Shannon comenzó a reír, ambos sabían perfectamente que Shannon era un maestro en los bolos, pero de todas formas Tomo amaba fanfarronear.

–Está bien, tenemos un trato entonces. Y baja esos pies del escritorio antes de que tu jefe pase por ahí– Colgó antes de que Tomo negara los hechos. Era común que se pusiera cómodo cada que la conversación se extendía por más de cinco minutos. Se tomó su tiempo para terminar el cigarrillo y lo aplastó en el piso antes de recogerlo y arrojarlo al bote de basura.

–Hey, niño durmiente. Despierta– Golpeó la puerta con los nudillos hasta que Jared mostró señales de lucidez –El viaje terminó.

–¿Desde cuándo me quedé dormido? – Su voz sonaba un tanto pastosa, como si el sueño se negara a despegarse por completo. Estaba tan aturdido que ni siquiera reclamó por el nuevo apodo que Shannon había encontrado para él.

–¿Desde hace media hora? No lo sé, me di cuenta cuando estábamos entrando a la ciudad.

–¿Dónde estamos?

–Shreveport. Viajamos un poco más de una hora debido al tráfico– Shannon en serio consideró por un segundo ayudar a Jared a bajar de ahí arriba, viendo su rostro desorientado y el lío que se hacía con las correas de su instrumento. Pero al final, el muchacho se las arregló para no estampar la cara en el piso– Tengo una buena nueva para ti, así que presta atención.

Shannon le dijo que su jefe le había llamado y, ¡oh sorpresa! Ahora tendría una entrega a California en diez días. Por supuesto, evitó contar la parte en donde le pedía a su amigo que se encargara de que eso pasara. Pero había cosas que era mejor no decir.

–Así que, si quieres seguir viajando en mi bebé…– señaló a su camión, que en ese momento estaba siendo vaciado por varios obreros de la compañía.

–¡Pero por supuesto! Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en días– Jared comenzó a reír y Shannon no se habría extrañado si hubiese comenzado a saltar de alegría.

–Está bien, tranquilo. Puedes ir a dar una vuelta, esto no estará hasta dentro de una hora. Hora y media, quizás. Estaré aquí. Si no conoces la ciudad no te alejes demasiado y esas cosas.

–Ok– Jared comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida, y cuando reaccionó para darle las gracias una vez más, Shannon ya estaba dentro de una pequeña oficina, firmando lo que parecía un par de papeles de la empresa. Se encogió de hombros mientras reanudaba el paso. Ya se encargaría de eso después.

Caminó unas cuadras hasta que encontró lo que más necesitaba. Comida. Una M enorme y amarilla le saludaba desde las alturas. Jared entró un poco temeroso de que lo echaran por su apariencia, pero al ver sujetos en musculosas y sandalias se sintió como en casa, y agradeció a lo que fuese que estuviera allá arriba por el aire acondicionado. Después de quejarse de que la estúpida ensalada costaba unas 4 veces más que una hamburguesa, pagó por ella y una bolsa de papas. Soda mediana. Eligió sentarse en una banca en el otro extremo de la acera, tratando de comer relativamente despacio y disfrutar de algo que no fuesen las aplastadas barritas de la mañana. Eran aproximadamente las nueve cuando sacó su guitarra y comenzó a tocar cualquier cosa. Joy Division y U2 siempre le ponían de buen humor, y aparentemente a la gente también, gracias a lo cual recolectó unos nada envidiables 4 dólares con 25 centavos.

–Parece ser que el día no fue tan mal como pintaba– Se dijo a sí mismo. Guardó su fiel compañera y regresó por donde había venido. Sin embargo, cuando se encontró con las enormes puertas cerradas pensó que había hablado demasiado pronto.

–Hey, ¿qué haces ahí parado? – Jared vio a Shannon salir de una pequeña entrada anexa. Shannon no le esperó y volvió a entrar, por lo que tuvo que alcanzarlo hasta el estacionamiento. Cuando lo logró, Shannon ya estaba rebuscando algo en el interior de la cabina.

–Ten– El mayor le arrojó una bolsa de plástico mientras bajaba el vidrio de la ventana –Cualquier hotel de por aquí cuesta al menos treinta dólares, y seguramente eso es más del dinero que tienes. Puedes dormir en mi camión, pero hay un par de cosas apiladas en la litera. Tendrás que arreglártelas con eso –Lo de su dinero no era exactamente cierto, pero la tarifa de los hoteles era una suma considerable y Jared no estaba dispuesto a dar eso por una simple noche.

El músico apretó la bolsa contra su pecho, un tanto extrañado por la amabilidad que podía presentar una persona como Shannon. Aparentemente, estaba en lo correcto. No debía de adelantarse y crear prejuicios contra los desconocidos.

–¿En serio no te importa que pase la noche aquí?

–No realmente- Shannon se encogió de hombros– Además, ya has dormido aquí antes.

–Tienes razón– Jared sabía que Shannon se estaba burlando de él, pero aún así no pudo evitar reírse por su broma.

–Bueno, trata de, ya sabes, descansar. Partimos mañana a primera hora– Shannon hizo esta observación mientras caminaba rumbo a la salida. Jared abrió entonces la bolsa y encontró una delgada sábana azul y una almohada. Levantó la vista y sonrió a la figura que se alejaba en la oscuridad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para velynmars ;) por su cumpleaños

**Author's Note:**

> Después de siglos sin aparecer, al fin traigo una historia. Respecto a las series “Mechanical Love”, no sé cuándo, pero las continuaré. Ya tengo un par de capítulos escritos, pero siento que algo les falta y no los publicaré hasta que no piense que están listos para ver la luz. Este nuevo long-fic (tendrá alrededor de 10 capítulos, dependiendo de cómo se comporten los chicos) se me hizo irresistible de comenzar, ya que es una de las historias más graciosas que haya decidido escribir. Espero que se diviertan con ella :D


End file.
